Yellow Knife
Yellow Knife is a map featured in Battlefield 2142 set in an abandoned diamond mine. It was added in Patch 1.51, along with Molokai and Operation Blue Pearl. It is playable in 16-, 32- and 64-player Assault Lines. Equipment Flags 16-player Assault Lines EU Base The EU's uncapturable base is located at the west end of the map, inside an industrial storage facility. A Goliath and the team's commander assets spawn here as well. Barracks The Barracks control point is set on top of a large building. This base is the PAC's forward base, and offers various vantage points for snipers to fire on approaching EU infantry and large amounts of cover for engineers to use to fire at the oncoming Goliath. Offices Hidden behind a pair of office buildings, the Office control point lies isolated from the main road. Without support from the Goliath, the EU has to rely on infantry alone to secure the base. Loading Yard One of the PAC's main control points, the Loading Yard spawn the PAC's only vehicles. A T-39 Bogatyr and a Type-36 Hachimoto spawn in the eastern end of the point and two Rorsch Mk-S8's that cover the southwestern road into the base. Park Monument The PAC's locked base resides on the edge of a ciff above the Loading Yard. The monorail track can be accessed from this base, which can be used by PAC troops to harrass the EU forces. Ladders deployed from the sides of the dock provide the only way up for advancing troops, making squad leader beacons important for attackers. The PAC team's commander assets are dispersed throughout the are as well. 32 and 64 player Assault Lines EU Base The EU start of with an uncapturable base in the western part of the map. Here, two MK-15 Bandits and the Goliath spawn, with commander assets spread throughout the base. In the 64-player variant, only one Bandit will spawn but a L5 Riesig spawns in its place. Barracks The Barracks control point is set on top of a large building. This base is the PAC's forward base, and offers various vantage points for snipers to fire on approaching EU infantry and large amounts of cover for engineers to use to fire at the oncoming Goliath. Central Office (64-player only) This control point lies vehind an office building along the map's western road. A Rorsch Mk-S8 will spawn along the road. Offices In the same area as the 16-player variant, the Offices control point along the road south of the Loading Yard. The flag is now in front of the offices in 32-player matches, allowing the Goliath to support the EU attackers. In the 64-player variant, a Rorsch Mk-S8 spawns along the road near the base. Ice Road (64-player only) The Ice Road control point lies on top of a building to the west of the Mountain Pass. It provides no vehicle spawns, but can be used by the EU as a base to attack the Mountain Pass. Likewise, defenders at the Mountain Pass can attack troops capturing the control point. Mountain Pass The Mountain Pass control point is only accessible by infantry and results in a tough fight for attackers as they must charge uphill to capture the base. Once captured, however, the EU can use the monorail track to infiltrate the Loading Yard undetected. Loading Yard Located in the same place as 16-player variant of this map, the Loading Yard again provides a Battlewalker and Type-36 Hachimoto, along with two Rorsch Mk-S8's and access to the monorail tracks. A second Battlewalker will spawn in the 64-player variant. Park Monument The PAC locked base sits at the top of the cliff above the Loading Yard. The flag itself lies on a large platform that provides cover for the attackers. The PAC's commander assets are dispersed throughout the area. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2142 Category:Night combat